A Haunted Halloween
by Vamprella9008
Summary: It's another Halloween evening in Jump City. The Teen Titans are out, dressed up, ready to have some fun. But Robin sees Slade. Robin is determined to capture Slade at any cost...but...will this Halloween be Robin's last?  Swearing and rated T for now
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**_A/N: _**Hello! Welcome to my new story...A Haunted Halloween.

Since Halloween is one of my favorite holidays, and I recently saw the TT "Haunted" episode...

I thought I would write my own little story, combining the two. Hopefully I will get this done by Halloween lol

Yes, it is another Robin and Slade :)

Slade is slightly more different in this one...you'll see.

Well, I do not own Teen Titans!

Feel free to review!

* * *

_**Chapter 1- It Begins**_

It was another Halloween night in Jump City.

It was bright and active with festivities, from trick-or-treating to noisy rave parties. Most citizens were out having fun at the carnival; enjoying the nice warm breezy night. Even the five teenage superheroes who protected Jump were out, dressed up, and exploring the city's activities.

Robin walked along the pier with his friends, still trying to get used to their costumes.

Starfire had chosen to be a bottle of mustard, she had insisted on being her favorite food.

Raven was dressed in a different hero costume. She said the detailed costume was from her favorite book, the character was a heroine named Amelia. She was attracting a lot of attention from guys, to her amusement and to Beast Boy's disgust.

Beast Boy was dressed in a long dark cloak and held a saber weapon in his hand. He had insisted that Clash of the Planets was the best science fiction movie and that he was proud to walk around as a fan. Robin had grinned at the costume, remembering when they had fought Control Freak in that movie.

Robin glanced at Cyborg, who was dressed up as a football player. Robin thought it was a suitable choice for him. Cyborg had always loved sports; he was an excellent football player. Robin and him would always team up and beat Beast Boy and Starfire with ease.

He looked down at himself, not used to wearing an all black outfit. He had kept his mask on, but replaced his bright costume with a black t-shirt with a bright red X splashed across the front and back. He wore black gloves with little red X on each hand and tight black jeans. This outfit was one of the many sample design ideas he had for Red X. He also kept his shoes and utility belt that he normally wore.

* * *

They were at the carnival now; standing in the middle of the pathway, unsure what to do first. The smell of fresh pumpkin pie, popcorn, and hot apple cider filled the air.

Beast Boy and Cyborg started arguing on what to do first.

Star was bouncing all over, excited to explore.

Raven sighed and walked away, already knowing where she wanted to go.

"Let's follow Raven's example and spilt up. We can meet up here later" Robin suggested.

"Good idea" Cyborg said with a nod and grin.

"Robin, would you like to explore the carnival together?" Star asked eagerly.

"Actually, I was going to go back to the pier"

Star's face fell in disappointment.

"I'll be back ok? I just need to get my jacket"

"Wonderful! Then we can taste the cotton candy, the cider of apples, and play the silly games!" Star exclaimed happily.

* * *

Cyborg tossed him the keys to the T-car and Robin started to make his way back towards the pier. All the orange and black decorations reminded him of Slade. He scowled, clenching his fists at the name.

Lately he had been thinking about Slade; how much time had passed since their last encounter. He certainly did not miss the criminal mastermind and his psychotic plans, but Robin couldn't help but wonder if Slade was really gone or waiting to strike. Yes, he knew Slade fell into a pit of lava, due to Terra, but Slade always had been clever at escaping.

"I just can't let my guard down. Not now." he thought as he walked, he thought back to earlier.

* * *

_**Hours Earlier…**_

_All was now tranquil and empty at the city museum, a stretch of the bridge over Jump City Bay, and the waterfront carnival. Robin frowned; staring at the screen which showed those three spots of Jump, feeling like something was missing…he didn't know what though._

_Cyborg walked into the room after finishing cleaning the T-car. He noticed Robin was still sitting in the same spot when the four Titans had left to go help with putting up Halloween decorations in the city. That had been four hours ago._

_"Man...You're still here and not ready?" he asked._

_"So? Got plenty of time yet " Robin immediately replied as he leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands and resting his elbows on the keyboard, continuing to study the screens that showed nothing but a peaceful and quiet city._

_Cyborg studied at the screens as well, everything seemed fine to him. He glanced at his arm, which read the time. It was 4 pm._

_Cyborg frowned and left the room._

_Awhile later, Robin stood up and stretched, trying to get the numbness out of his legs. He decided to spend his little break by going down to the basement. He slowly made his way down the dark and elongated stairway. When he reached the bottom, he flicked on a small light that hung above the stack of boxes._

_He grabbed the one of the top boxes and set it down on the ground. It had been months since he had been down here, since Slade had disappeared. He crouched down and slowly and carefully removed the lid and scanned the items inside. All were objects that Slade used or were associated with him._

_Robin sighed. "Is he really gone? Is this all I have now? Only bits and pieces of Slade? Will I ever find out who he is?" the questions raced through his mind. He picked up a mask of Slade's, a crack going down the front. But as he picked it up, a thick dust rose up; he couldn't help to breathe it in, choking as it hit the back of his throat. He coughed several times, but as the air cleared, he studied the mask._

_"He's not coming back, you know. That's all what's left of him." Cyborg said from behind._

_Robin twisted around in surprise, and then scowled at him. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were with him._

_"We can't be sure. He was never captured, never found" He stared at the mask once more._

_"Face it Robin, Slade's gone. Move on." Cyborg replied._

_"Yeah dude…Terra took him down"_

_"Please do not worry about Slade, Robin"_

_"Uh...he's been gone…"_

_Robin dropped the mask back into the box and stood up._

_"Let's just get ready and go" Robin muttered grumpily, climbing up the stairs._

_"About time you listen to me" Cyborg commented, as he and the others followed Robin._

* * *

Robin had reached the T-car. He pushed the thoughts away as he grabbed his black jacket. He slammed the door, locking the T-car, and started to walk the way he came, shrugging into his jacket, when he saw a group of loud rowdy drunk men in the dark part of the pier.

They were laughing and taunting something or someone in the middle of their circle. Robin took a few steps in their direction.

Robin then frowned; he always had disliked dealing with men like them.

But he could now hear a terrified girl whimpering. He did not like that at all.

He cracked his knuckles and stormed over to them. He tapped one guy on the shoulder.

"What?" the guy snarled but was silenced by Robin's fist smashing into his face.

The guy collapsed and the others turned to stare at him.

"What the hell is your problem kid?" one asked.

"You"

"Ah, go play somewhere else" another replied.

"Leave the girl alone"

"Shut up punk. If you know what's good for ya" another slurred.

"Who's your leader?" Robin asked coldly.

"I am…is there a problem? Boys grab him"

Robin's breath was caught in his throat as he stared at Slade. His heart pounded wildly. He let himself get seized by the arms.

_"No…just a stupid guy in a Slade costume" _he thought angrily and in disgust, already noticing the difference between the costume and the real Slade.

"What's the matter tough guy? Scared of my costume? You should be" the leader taunted.

Robin shook himself out of his thoughts.

"What I am scared of is that you drunken idiots are so damn pathetic, that you have to fucking mess with a young defendless girl. As for your fucking costume…it is just as pathetic." Robin snarled at him.

"Is that so, tough guy? Well, she was handed to us...as for you, you look like a Robin or Red X wannabe gone wrong" the leader said.

"You are old enough to know better then that, and stupid enough to piss me off. Now, you will be meeting my fist for both the girl and that remark" Robin growled fiercely, breaking free of the two men holding him.

He leapt at the leader, smashing his fist into the fake mask. The leader flew back and landing in a heap on the ground. Robin was tackled from behind, but he flipped onto his hands, sending the guy flying over, with his feet.

One by one, Robin quickly took down the others without too much trouble. He stood and grabbed the leader by the front of his costume and tore off the mask.

"I am arresting you and your pathetic friends for multiple charges, so I suggest you take the time to think of what you were going to do while you wait for the police to pick you up" Robin growled and slammed the handcuffs on him. He kicked the man hard in the gut, making the man moan in pain and drop to the ground.

* * *

Robin turned to the small and petite girl on the ground.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Robin asked kindly as he knelt next to the girl.

The girl whispered "Yes. No. But they were being mean and scary. They wanted me to give do weird stuff…"

Robin scowled.

_"Those sick jerks"_ he thought, figuring out the intentions.

"Mind if I carry you?" he asked, giving her a warm smile.

The girl smiled back and lifted her arms so he could pick her up.

"You're Robin, aren't you?" she asked sweetly, arms around his neck.

Robin grinned. "Yep, that's me. You are so much smarter than those creeps."

"You're a princess" he noted, noticing her costume.

The girl giggled as they made their way back to the brightly lit pier.

"Yes I am! Robin...you are my favorite Titan. You are so brave and you don't let the bad guys win"

Robin grinned some more, touched that he had such a young fan.

They looked around the area.

"There's my mommy! Mommy! "the girl cried, pointed, and then waving an arm.

"Oh baby! There you are! I was so worried! I'm sorry!" the young mother exclaimed, running over.

Robin handed the girl over to the woman, a smile on his face.

"Thank you Robin…Mommy, Robin saved me. My hero saved me" the girl said happily and snuggled to her.

The woman stared at Robin.

"Wow, you look so different without your bright costume…um, how can I repay you?"

"It was nothing. But just be safe and take care of her…" Robin replied and watched as the two left.

* * *

Having done his good deed, Robin turned went back to the dark area where the trouble had occurred.

He wanted to investigate the scene a bit more. The group of men were now gone, Robin figured that the local police had taken care of them.

He spotted the fake Slade mask and picked it up. He narrowed his eyes, searching it for any clues.

"It's amusing… that even when I have been gone for so long, that the citizens of this city still want me around" a very familiar villainous voice drawled in amusement.

"Slade…" Robin straightened up, dropping the mask and turned to face him.

"Good to see you too Robin…hmm…you do look better like that. Actually, I prefer you in black and orange more…"

"Don't even go there, Slade. Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm touched that you missed me. If I had known that, I would have came back sooner"

"What do you want?"

"I needed to get your attention. Now that I have it…"

"So you were behind that scenario?"

"Yes"

"That is sick and twisted. She is an innocent child"

"I merely did what I needed to do"

"Grrr…Tell me what you want!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, my little hero"

Slade chuckled and started running towards the pier. Robin scowled and chased after him.

But as soon as Robin stepped into the light of the pier, Slade was fading into the crowd. Robin ran after him, pushing past the crowds.

Robin was barely keeping up with Slade, who was just stayed in the line of his eyesight.

He followed Slade into a large circus tent. It was empty, with only few lights giving light to the large area. Robin skid to a stop, slightly panting.

* * *

"Out of breath already Robin? Don't tell me you gotten soft on me"

"Not even close Slade!"

"Good, I do hope for a better chase the next time we see each other"

"There won't be a next time"

"Shame, I enjoy our time together"

"Well, that makes only one of us!"

With a yell, Robin leapt at Slade, who chuckled and swiftly stepped aside. Robin spun around and threw a wide punch at him. Slade caught the fist, and grabbed Robin's arm, flipping him over with ease.

Robin's breath was knocked out of him as his back hit the ground. Slade stood over him, placing a foot on his chest to keep him down.

"We'll be seeing each other all night, Robin. I won't be going anywhere" Slade said smugly and took his foot off.

Robin rolled onto his stomach and scrambled up to see Slade going through the exit.

Robin chased after him, but when he arrived outside the tent, Slade was gone.

_"Where did he go and what does he want? Damn, I should have been faster!" _Robin thought angrily, frustrated at himself.

* * *

Robin made his way back to where he had left Starfire.

"Robin! You have return! Now we may proceed with the festivities!"

"No"

He pulled out his communicator.

"I need you all to come back now" he ordered into the device and started pacing around.

_"Whatever Slade is up to…it can't be good. We'll have to search the city for him" _he thought determinedly.

Starfire stood quietly, watching Robin. Once the three other Titans arrive, Robin faced them.

"Man, you better have a good reason. I just won the pumpkin pie eating contest and didn't get my prize" Cyborg muttered.

"Yeah dude, I was in the middle of carving a pumpkin...what's going on?"

Raven just gave him a curious look.

"What is troubling you, Robin?" Starfire asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He explained what had happened at the pier.

But he paused. He took a deep breath and then continued.

"Slade…He's back" Robin answered and turned back to face his friends.

* * *

**_A/N: _**So...what do you think? Good? Bad? I do love reviews :)

It will get better...I promise :) I'll try to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt

_****_

A/N: Sorry for the late update!

_**Still can't get online as much..grrr...and still don't own Teen Titans...**_

_**But enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2- The Hunt**_

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire stared at Robin. They had all watched Slade fall into lava, and now, Robin was claiming the impossible…that Slade was alive and back in Jump City.

Cyborg decided to be the first to speak.

"You sure it was him? I have noticed you had Slade on your mind lately, maybe you just thought you saw him. Maybe the light played a trick on you" he said uncertainly.

"Yeah dude…or you could have mistaken him for someone else. There are costumes of him around here"

"Which is very disturbing" Raven muttered.

"No. It was him."

"It makes no sense, Robin. The man fell into a pit of lava, remember? Who just lives through that?"

"Apparently, Slade" Raven answered, wrapping her cloak around her.

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders as Star looked at Robin worriedly.

Robin scowled and slammed one fist into the palm of his other hand.

"It doesn't matter how he survived right now. We need to find and stop him from whatever he plans on doing. Cyborg, take the bridge, Raven, here, and Beast Boy, the park" he ordered.

"What about you and Star?" Cyborg asked.

"We'll take downtown. Contact if you find him" Robin replied.

* * *

"Do not fret Robin, we will be victorious" Star encouraged.

But she had noticed the change in him.

It was just like before.

The obsessive and moody Robin.

She didn't like that side of him, but she knew he couldn't help it.

_"He is doing everything to protect us. He wants to catch Slade before something bad happens again"_ she sliently kept telling herself .

"We have to...we can't let him get away again" Robin muttered as they walked past a few stores.

They were silent as they searched, finding no one in the area.

"Perhaps he is in a different location" Star suggested and shivered as a cool breeze hit her.

She had shed off her costume so she could walk and fly easier.

Robin had done the same, now wearing his usual colorful costume, he never gone a day without wearing it. He wouldn't let Halloween stop that.

Plus, he could move easier this way.

* * *

"No. He should be in one of these locations. I just wish someone would find him and contact me! "Robin growled and threw his communicator down on the ground.

It bounced a couple times before rolling to a stop at Starfire's feet.

Star flinched slightly at his angered tone, but bent down and picked his now slightly cracked communicator up.

It instantly started to beep.

Robin turned and snatched it out of Star's hand. She was startled by his action, but kept quiet.

"Did you find him?" Robin asked tensely.

"I circled the whole carnival…he's not here" Raven answered.

"Same, I can't imagine Slade hanging around here anyways" Cyborg replied.

"Dudes, I see no Slade…can we go back to the carnival now? We are going to miss the good stuff…" Beast Boy complained.

"Whatever, go then. I'll search for him on my own" Robin snapped angrily at them.

Robin slammed his communicator close and stopped to tuck it away.

"It will be ok, Robin. We will surely find him. I will assist you, no matter how long it takes" Star said, hoping to calm Robin down.

Robin didn't reply, but searched around.

His eyes widen as he spotted Slade across the street and he took off, leaving Starfire alone and bewildered.

"Robin?" she called out after him.

* * *

Robin sprinted after Slade, who led him to a dark alley. Robin watched as Slade somehow managed to climb to the rooftop of one building. Robin scowled and reached into his utility belt. He took out a grapple and fired it. He was launched upwards and landed onto the rooftop. Slade stood in the middle, hands behind his back.

"Robin, it's always a pleasure to see you" Slade said pleasantly.

"What the hell do you want Slade?" Robin snarled, clenching his fists.

"Tsk, tsk Robin, being so rude to your favorite adversary. Now I am not sure I want to play with you…" Slade teased.

"Just tell me what you are planning! " Robin yelled in frustration.

"My plan? That is only to take and torment what belongs to me" Slade answered smugly.

Robin growled as he charged, throwing three electric discs at Slade. They flew and hit the ground in front of Slade. Smoke quickly erupted and Robin leapt into the air, aiming to kick from above. But Slade caught his foot and threw him down on the ground. Robin lifted his head to see Slade's foot aiming at his face. He rolled away onto his hands and knees.

Robin stood up and charged again, but Slade eluded and punched Robin hard in the back. Robin stumbled and fell, landing on his stomach.

He scrambled up and turned to face Slade.

But Slade was now on the next rooftop.

"Catch me if you can" he taunted and started off once again.

"Grrr…" Robin growled and ran, leaping to the next rooftop. The chase continued, as the sun slowly faded into the horizon.

Robin skid to a stop as he saw the large gap between the next two buildings. Slade was on the other building, looking at him, head tilted slightly.

Robin focused, he had done this before. He could do it again.

* * *

Robin backed up until he was at the far edge of the building, and then started sprinting forward, picking up as much speed as possible. He pushed off the ledge of the building he was on. He held in a scream as he flew across the gap. His feet hit the edge of the ledge; he struggled to keep his balance.

"Steady now Robin, don't need you getting hurt…or dead" Slade said, chuckling.

"I'm not the one who's going to get hurt" Robin replied angrily as he gained his balance and hopped off the ledge.

Slade chuckled again as the two instinctively circled each other.

"I' m not finding this amusing Slade" Robin growled.

"You should lighten up Robin. It is Halloween after all…"

"Yeah, I bet you love it…must be your favorite holiday."

"But of course…it has always been my lucky night"

* * *

The two now charged at each other.

Robin did a roundhouse kick at Slade, confident that he would hit Slade.

But Slade easily sidestepped the kick and threw a punch at him.

Robin avoided the punch and back flipped once, withdrawing his bo-staff.

Slade rammed into him, causing him to fly back and losing his grip on his weapon.

_"Dammit! He's much faster and stronger…and damn smugger!" _Robin thought angrily as he picked himself up and clenched his fists.

"What's the matter Robin? Afraid to hit me?"

"Shut up!"

Robin charged and attacked once more, throwing rapid punches at Slade.

But, every punch he threw missed and in return, Slade would deliver a painful and staggering punch.

Robin staggered back once more as Slade's fist smashed into his cheek. Another punch sent him flying and hitting the ground hard, rolling to a stop against the thick ledge wall.

Slade ambled silently over to him and kicked him hard in the ribs, causing Robin to lose his breath and curl up in defense.

* * *

"Shame, is that the best you can do? Disappointing Robin…very disappointing"

"Like...I give a damn what you think" Robin panted out as he glared up.

"I can see we are going to have a hell of a time together…"

"You fucking wish. All I can see me is putting you in your place"

Slade grabbed Robin by his shirt, lifted him until they were eye leveled, and narrowed his eye at him.

"You have no idea what I have in store for you…the night is still young, Robin"

He set Robin on his feet.

Just then, Starfire appeared, slowly landing onto the rooftop.

"Robin! There you are!" she called out to him.

"Another time Robin…you know where to find me"

Slade spun around and raced toward Starfire.

"Star! Stop him! Stop him now!" Robin screamed anxiously as Slade ran right past her, fading into the shadows.

Star looked around wildly, trying her hardest to see Slade.

She wanted to see Slade, but saw nothing but city buildings of various sizes, a dark sky with a large bright moon, and Robin.

Robin rushed to her, staring at her.

He was breathing heavily, anger twisting his usual calm and kind face.

Star was frightened by this expression.

"Robin, are you-"she started to say when Robin grasped her arm, his gloved fingers digging deep and hard into her arm.

"Robin…what are you doing? You are harming me!" she started to sob, tears running down her cheeks.

He ignored her, gripping her arm tighter.

"What happened? Why didn't you do anything? Slade ran right past you and you let him escape!"

"But Robin…I didn't see Slade anywhere…" she whimpered.

Robin let go of her, his mind racing.

_"But he was right there, in plain view…how could she not see him? Slade is up to something! "_

"Go back to the others. I'll deal with Slade. It seems like nobody else around here can" he snarled.

Star was rubbing her arm, still dazed that Robin had done such a thing.

"But I wish to help…" she started to say, but Robin scowled at her.

"Just go away!" he yelled and turned away, storming off.

* * *

When Star arrived back at the carnival, shesilently walked towards a bench, when she saw Raven stepping out of a dark colored tent.

"Is…everything alright?" Raven asked, walking over, sensing that something was troubling the Tamaranean.

Starfire looked at her feet, remaining silent, unsure how Raven would react.

"How about this? You go sit down and I'll get us some food and apple cider, you can tell me then. If you want" Raven suggested.

Star smiled and squeezed Raven to her. "Oh thank you, friend. That does sound most delightful"

* * *

While Raven was gone, Cyborg and Beast Boy came back, carrying large amount of prizes, including stuffed animals, toys, and food.

But they noticed that Star was not in her costume and had a depressed look on her usual smiling face.

So, the two did what they did best; they goofed around, to try to cheer Starfire up.

Raven joined them, handing Star a slice of pumpkin pie and apple cider.

"Hmmm…this is mostly delicious! It makes my body all warm!" Star exclaimed in surprise as she ate and drank.

"Yeah…it will do that" Raven replied, with a small smile.

The other two Titans smiled as well and waited for her to share what was wrong.

* * *

So, she began to tell them. How she and Robin had searched, how frustrated Robin became, and how he took off.

She told them when she had caught up to Robin, who was on a rooftop. But she paused, very unhappy to share the next part.

"He yelled for me to stop Slade, but I did not see Slade anywhere…I tried my hardest to see him, but I could not" Star said sadly.

"What happened after that?" Cyborg asked gently.

Star blinked back some tears. "He ran up to me, with this very intense angry look and he…" she left off; her hand instinctively went to her arm.

The three noticed her action and Cyborg placed his hand over Star's.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

Tears fell down Star's cheeks.

"I am surely positive he didn't mean to…but I never saw Robin so angry…so terribly angry at me" she whispered and looked down.

Cyborg and Beast Boy scowled; Raven frowned and stood up.

"We should go find Robin. Now." She said determinedly.

"Are you up to it Star?" Cyborg asked as they stood up.

She nodded and followed the others.

* * *

Robin had just entered Slade's old abandoned lair.

He was weary, but was determined to keep going.

His footsteps were muffled by the thick layer of dust.

He entered the large room, looking at the large piles of gears as he passed by.

_"I know he's here…he won't get away this time" _Robin thought fiercely.

He stopped when he saw the platform chair that Slade had once sat in. His eyes scanned the remaining part of the room, where a little light was shedding on.

The screens that were once used were dirty and cracked.

He turned and walked to the right, looking up, he saw a catwalk above.

There stood Slade, in a relaxed composure at the rail.

"I was wondering when you would come" Slade said as he leapt down, gracefully landing in front of Robin.

"Why couldn't Starfire see you?" Robin asked bluntly.

"I believe you are familiar with cloaking technology" Slade replied slowly backing away.

"Of course I am." Robin replied with a scowl.

Slade chuckled.

"Well, there's you answer. Since, I am not going anywhere, Robin, let's play. Just the two of us…" he said amusingly as he turned and ran.

* * *

Robin growled and chased after him, watching as Slade easily leapt up the large pile of gears. Robin followed Slade's lead, leaping from one gear to another, until he reached the top, only finding himself alone.

Then, the gear he was on started to tremble.

Robin leapt down, now trying to outdistance the tumbling gear. He leapt down from another gear, landing on the ground in a crouch. He looked up to see the large gear falling towards him. He ran as fast as possible, feeling the vibration as the bottom of the gear hit the ground.

He could hear it tipping over and the force of it falling on its side caused Robin to lose his balance and he tumbled to the ground.

He heard other debris falling around him as he stood back up.

He started to walk, cautiously, seeing Slade leaning against a gear, arms crossed.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Slade asked amusingly.

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Only brings back memories of how much I hated you!"

Slade chuckled as he slipped back into the shadows.

* * *

Robin ran after him, and then spotted a circuit breaker.

_"Maybe this will help…" _he thought and pushed it up.

The light came on, flickering on and off.

He watched it, unaware Slade was right behind him.

The light died, throwing Robin back into the semi darkness.

"Come get me Robin"

Robin spun around and charged blindly where the voice was coming from.

He scowled and continued to run, until he saw Slade again, now above him.

He climbed onto another pile of unsteady gears, seeing Slade on a broken catwalk.

"Come now Robin, I know you can do better than this. It seems like our time apart has made you weaker… but only made me stronger"

Robin growl loudly at the taunt and pushed off the unstable gear, flying into the air.

He barely made the jump, his fingertips slipping, and then gripping the edge tightly.

He looked down, not just seeing a long way down to the ground, but a ground covered in sharp debris such as broken ends of gears, axels, and columns.

Robin looked back up at Slade as he slowly pulled himself part way up.

"Your friends are useless; they can't see me and can't help you…They can't see the truth, Robin, even when it's right in front of them"

"Then I'll have to take care of you myself! I've stopped you before!"

Robin planted both feet on the underside of the catwalk, and then pushed off with enough force to heave himself up past the edge.

He flipped over Slade, spinning around to face him.

Slade chuckled and tilted his head.

"I don't recall that Robin…but please do tell me how and when you had actually "stopped" me..." he paused, stepping closer to the hero.

"But you and I do know for a fact that you never have defeated me…at least not alone"

* * *

Once again, enraged by the taunts, Robin charged at Slade, who step aside as Robin went by.

With ease, Slade grabbed his cape, yanking it back, forcing Robin to stumble back.

Slade twisted Robin around, and delivered heavily jabbing punches, mostly connecting to Robin's jaw.

Robin gripped a railing to steady himself.

He was panting heavily now and needed to rest.

But Slade didn't give him that chance.

Robin looked up in surprise as Slade silently appeared in front of him.

Wordlessly, Slade attacked again, driving Robin back towards the opposite edge of the catwalk.

"I will take you down!" Robin snarled at Slade, but at that moment, Slade threw him back.

Robin stumbled back, his foot slipping off the edge, and he felt himself tipping over.

* * *

He let out a startled scream as he fell.

Now, all he could make out was smashed debris flying quickly past him.

Trying to keep calm, Robin reached for a grapple, but he felt his cape snag on something.

He was yanked to a stop, but lost his breath as his cape started choking him.

He clawed furiously at it, trying to pull it off.

He stopped; then raised his hands above him; his cape had snagged onto a jagged pipe.

Slowly he pulled his cape off it.

* * *

Then, he started falling again.

_"I should be fine. The drop isn't too bad"_ Robin thought, and gulped.

He was mistaken.

Robin slammed into the ground, on his back.

He lost his breath once more and saw stars shimmering before him.

He was numb all over and couldn't move a muscle.

For an instant, he feared that he had broken his back.

_"Oh..please...please...move! Feel! Something!"_ he pleaded silently to himself.

To his relief, he could feel warmness running down his arms and back.

He closed his eyes, taking shallow breaths, trying to stay calm.

_"I have to get up! I have to! Oh shit…I'm bleeding! But I need to move!"_ he thought, distressed.

He reopened his eyes, to his abhor, Slade standing over him.

"It looks like you have gotten yourself hurt…you must be more careful Robin"

Robin groaned, rolled over, and forced his aching body to move.

He stood up, his legs trembling.

"Just shut the fuck up and fight" Robin said angrily, but weakly.

"Hmmm…as you wish"

* * *

"Ugh!" Robin moaned in pain as his back slammed into a propped up gear. Blood ran down the gear as Robin slid down it. Slade's hand reached down and roughly grabbed Robin by his hair, pulling him back up, then delivered rapid punches, causing Robin to fly towards the entrance of the lair.

Robin knew he had to escape.

_"I can make it! I have to!"_ Robin thought fiercely, seeing his new goal so very close.

He scrambled up from another fall, but Slade grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall back down.

Slade started to drag him away from the entrance; Robin desperately tried to grab onto anything, but was only to be yanked away from the object.

He couldn't kick at the man, for Slade had him by the ankles.

* * *

Slade started humming pleasantly, which Robin started to scream in frustration and pain.

_"No! No! No! I need to escape!"_ he thought, panicking.

He hated this part of himself.

He hated screaming and the panicking.

It made him feel weak.

It only piss Slade off.

Slade stopped in his tracks, pulled, and turned Robin over.

"That's enough" Slade said loudly in an annoyed tone and slammed and dug his heel hard and deep into Robin's stomach.

The screaming immediately ceased; Slade crouched down besides Robin.

Grabbing him by his now badly bruised jaw, the villain and hero stared at each other.

"How can you expect to defeat me…when you can't even touch me?''

Robin stared at Slade.

"I'll find a way" he whispered weakly.

Slade let go of his jaw and stood up.

"I suggest you find it fast. Before your time is up"

Slade then disappeared.

* * *

By then, the four Titans had arrived at the scene.

They had traced his communicator signal from the T-car.

"Robin!" Star exclaimed in horror.

The other three Titans gaped in shock as they saw Robin in a battered, bruised, and bleeding state.

His costume was torn in numerous places; his wounds clearly visible.

Raven and Star flew over and gently help him up.

"Slade! I have to find him!"

"Dude, what happen to you?"

"It doesn't matter! Slade just escape! "

"There is no Slade! He's fucking gone, Robin!"

Robin snarled and pushed himself out of Raven's and Starfire's hold.

He stormed up to Cyborg, fists clenched.

"Do you think I did this to myself? " Robin screamed at Cyborg, pointing to himself.

"This is the only entrance and exit. Nobody got past! Nobody was here!"

Raven floated in front of Robin.

"You need to calm down"

"Please Robin, let us go home. You must rest and heal"

Star stood next to Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy blocking the doorway.

* * *

"No. Get the hell out of my way. That's an order!"

The four Titans stared at him in shock.

Robin had never spoke to them like that.

They all knew something was clearly wrong.

Cyborg reluctantly nodded to Star.

She dashed over and grabbed Robin from behind.

"Starfire! Let go of me! Now!" he growled angrily as he struggled.

"I am sorry Robin..." she said sadly, keeping a firm grip on him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven chanted calmly as she raised a hand in front of Robin.

He slowly closed his eyes and went limp in Starfire's arms.

"I put him in a light sleep. But he will wake up. We need to figure out what is wrong with him" Raven spoke, her tone grim.

The three nodded and they took off for Titan's Tower.

* * *

**A/N:** So...what do you think? Feel free to review!

Well, I hope you enjoyed it!

Did I mention this is a short story? Because it is :)

Til next time...


	3. Chapter 3: Alone with a Monster

_**A/N: **_Well...I failed terribly to finish this story by Halloween.

No thanks to my laptop! Grrrr...

Two months later and I finally can get this up! lol

Well, this is a short story...and this is the last chapter.

So enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Alone with A Monster**_

Robin slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

It took him a moment to recognize his surroundings.

Of course, he was in his room.

He rubbed his head and frowned, as he recalled the events that had taken place.

_"Maybe it was all a dream…" _he thought hopefully, but felt dubious.

He slowly slid out of bed and shivered slightly, the cold air hitting his skin.

He rubbed his arms and winced, feeling a flash of pain.

He flipped on the light and examined himself. He was fine, with only scratches and bruises.

Ignoring the pain, he went and was about to open the door, but heard footsteps and four voices coming near his room.

The footsteps had stop and the voices were perfectly clear.

His friends were on the other side of the door.

"What shall we do when Robin awakens?" questioned Star, worriedly.

"I'm not sure Star. Let's just hope he is himself when he wakes up" Cyborg replied.

"Well, what about our awesome Halloween party? We gotta have it!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Robin could feel Raven's glare at Beast Boy, even though he was on the other side of the door.

"We will continue tonight's plans. But…someone will have to check up on him every hour. And if he does become out of control, we will have to restrain him. Understood?" Raven spoke, in her calm monotone voice.

Robin figured the other's had nodded in agreement, for no one spoke and heard their footsteps fade away.

He slowly turned around and leaned against the door.

_"What am I going to do? What should I do?" _he thought.

He knew if he saw Slade and they catch him out of his room, he knew they would try to stop him.

Even restrain him. He wouldn't let that happen. He wanted…no, he needed to catch Slade himself.

* * *

Robin glanced warily around his room, wishing he had a window, like Beast Boy's or Starfire's room had.

There was no other way out.

Until he looked up and gave a small grin.

_"The air vent will be perfect" _he thought.

But as he looked around his room, he knew something was wrong.

He ambled over to the bed.

_"I need to make them think I'm still sleeping" _he thought and started stuffing his pillows under the blankets.

He went over to the door and looked at the bed.

It definitely looked like he was there.

Satisfied enough, Robin turned around and froze.

"Slade?" he whispered angrily, seeing a silhouette in the corner, near the vent.

"Alone again, Robin?" Slade's taunting voice murmured.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "How did you get in here?"

"The real question is…Will you ever stop me?"

With that, Slade opened the vent and quickly disappeared.

* * *

Dashing forward, Robin gracefully and silently leapt into the vent.

He crawled quickly as possible, hoping to catch up to Slade.

But when he came to a point where he had to choose a direction, he hesitated, unsure which way to go.

"This way…Robin…" Slade said amusingly.

Robin followed Slade's voice, but never seeing the man in the ductwork.

As he made is way down, he could hear and feel the loud thumping of music vibrating from below.

He paused for a moment, straining to hear any movements from Slade over the beating music.

Hearing nothing, Robin continued to make his way down.

"Tick tock Robin…very slow…I'm getting bored…" Slade's voice echoed.

Robin scowled and came to the end of the vent.

He frowned, seeing the cover still closed.

Unless Slade had taken another way, he should have removed the cover to get out.

Robin removed the cover and peered down.

* * *

He was in the basement.

Slowly, he dropped down, landing in a crouch.

It was pure darkness, no shed of light to be seen.

Robin felt uneasy, knowing that Slade could strike at any moment, while he stood vulnerable.

_"Definitely need to find the lights…" _Robin thought determinedly and started to make his way slowly towards where he thought the stairs were.

"Isn't this entertaining?" Slade asked softly from behind.

Robin spun and was greeted with a smashing blow to the face.

Stumbling back, Robin raised his arms to defend himself.

"Come on Robin…I'm right here…" Slade taunted.

Robin scowled and swung his arm, hoping to hit a punch on Slade.

But he only hit air.

Heart beating wildly, Robin twisted around and threw more punches at the air.

* * *

"Show yourself! Now!" he yelled angrily.

A chuckle was heard and a single light came on.

Robin turned to see Slade.

"This has been fun Robin…but my trick is over and I want my treat now"

Robin scowled and clenched his fists.

"What are you talking about?" he snarled.

Slade just chuckled once again and charged.

Robin charged as well, raising his fist to attempt another throw.

But Slade caught his fist, and squeezed.

Robin groaned and threw his other fist, hoping to hit Slade hard enough to make him release him.

But Slade caught his other fist.

Then, Slade smashed his knee into Robin stomach.

Robin gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Slade flipped him over onto his back on the floor.

Slade began to stomp and kick him, repeatedly.

Finally, the hits stopped.

Robin rolled over and slowly got up.

"I…won't…let…you…win…" he panted, looking up at Slade.

"Too late…" Slade replied and threw vicious punches at Robin's face.

* * *

Robin fell onto his hands and knees.

He could taste the bitter and coppery of blood in his mouth.

He opened his mouth, letting his blood spill out onto the floor.

His body was aching, his mind too tired to think of a way to counter Slade's attacks.

_"Am I going to die?"_ he wondered numbly as he stared at the amount of blood on the floor.

_"No…Slade wouldn't…" _Robin thought, losing focus.

His vision dimmed and felt Slade grabbed and lifted him by his throat.

Slade slammed him into another girder.

Robin's head was exploding in pain, darkness start to overcome is dimmed vision.

"Stay awake…" Slade said, amusingly.

Robin couldn't move his arms or legs. He was too tired. Too sore.

Staring at Slade, he whispered "Just finish this.."

"You knew it was going to end like this…"

"Not exactly…"

"Don't worry Robin, I promise this won't hurt a bit..."

Slade chuckled and held up an electric hand tool.

"Here is your treat Robin, from me to you…Happy Halloween…"

* * *

Pain shot through Robin's chest as Slade slashed a mark into his skin.

He let out a scream, intensifying with each slash.

Robin knew it was over.

He had lost.

He had failed.

He would now die in the basement of Titans Tower.

"What a way to die...what a place to die in..." Robin thought amusingly.

But images of his friends flashed through his mind.

"Starfire…Raven…Cyborg…Beast Boy…" Robin thought sadly.

But as Slade continue to slash, Robin continued to scream until he lost consciousness.

* * *

Slade had no remorse for what he was doing to the hero.

"_It was bound to happen…as I knew it would"_ Slade thought as Robin became limp in his grip.

He released his hold and watched Robin collapse to the floor.

Slade bent down and studied his mark.

His "S'' was etched into the hero's chest.

Blood slowly leaked out and ran slowly down.

"Time to go" Slade murmured.

* * *

Scooping Robin into his arms, Slade made his way towards the stairs.

He planned to leave Titans Tower in style.

"It's a damn shame that your faithful and loyal friends didn't believe you…" Slade told the unconscious leader.

* * *

"Robin is gone! We must search for him!" Star cried out in a panic and flew hastily to the others.

"What? I just checked on him…he was totally sleeping!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"That was not Robin! Only his pillows! "Star said worriedly, pacing back and forth.

"We will look for him" Cyborg assured her, glancing over at Raven and saw Raven's facial expression.

Her face showed pure horror and shock.

He turned to see what had shocked her and froze, as he, Star, and Beast Boy saw Slade, walking to the room, carrying Robin in his arms.

The music stopped and the four teens stared at what Slade had done to their Robin.

"Trick or Treat Titans…I have successfully tricked you and gotten my treat right under your noses. Happy Halloween" Slade said and left the Tower in a cold, cruel laughter, leaving the four Titans staring after the evil mastermind.

THE END

* * *

_**A/N: **_Is it the end...or is there more?

Please review and tell me what you think!

Should I make a sequel...or not?

How good was it?

Yes, this story was greatly influenced by the episode "Haunted"

But I gave it my own twist...lol.

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
